Current wireless communication devices may be configured to support cellular network communications using a variety of technologies and formats depending on the service provider of choice. Examples of cellular networks include Third Generation (3G), Fourth Generation (4G), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband CDMA (WCDMA), Time Division Synchronous CDMA (TD-SCDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS). In order to store the provisioning data that allows the wireless communication device to communicate with a cellular communications network, wireless communication devices may utilize a subscriber identity module (SIM) provided on a smart card such as a universal integrated circuit card (UICC).
Multi-SIM wireless communication devices have become increasingly popular because of their flexibility in service options and other features. One type of multi-SIM wireless communication device, a multi-SIM, multi-standby (MSMS) device, enables multiple SIMs to be in idle mode waiting to begin communications, but allows one SIM at a time to participate in an active communication due to sharing of a single radio frequency (RF) resource (e.g., a transceiver). For example, a dual-SIM dual-standby (DSDS) device is a type of multi-SIM wireless communication device configured with one radio frequency (RF) resource and two SIMs, and typically allows selective communication on a first network through a radio access technology (RAT) while listening for pages on a second network through another RAT. Multi-SIM communication devices may allow a user to implement multiple wireless communication service subscriptions or plans with different service providers, with separate numbers and bills, on the same device (e.g., business account and personal account).
In a DSDS device, the two subscriptions share one RF resource. That means that when one subscription is active, the other subscription is idle and not using the RF resource. However, the idle subscription may periodically interrupt the active subscription to perform idle mode wakeup using the shared RF resource. This process of switching access of the shared RF resource from an active subscription to an idle subscription is sometimes referred to as a “tune-away” because the RF resource tunes away from the active subscription's frequency band or channel and tunes to the idle subscription's frequency bands or channels. After the idle subscription has finished network communications during the idle mode wakeup, access to the RF resource may tune from the idle subscription back to the active subscription (sometimes referred to herein as a “tune-back”).